The present invention relates to a lock for a slide fastener.
There have been used in prior art a pair of slide fasteners each of which can close a half of an aperture in order to easily close the whole aperture of a bag, suitcase, or the like. It has been also known that a lock comprising a means for connecting sliders of the pair of slide fasteners with each other, and a locking mechanism for keeping the sliders in a connected state is installed in one of the catch plates of the sliders.
As an example of the above-mentioned type of lock for a slide fastener, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,884 discloses a lock having two movable elements in addition to a locking member to be operated to be rotated by a key. The movable elements move perpendicularly to each other, and a return spring is employed per each movement of the movable elements. Therefor, the conventionaly known lock is relatively complicated in mechanism and structure.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a lock which requires a small number of movable elements in comparison with the known lock and is simple in mechanism and structure, and therefor, which is easy to assembly and cheap in cost of production.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent through the following description.